A Thousand Times Yes
by Shivaani
Summary: Lily Luna remembers her first day at Hogwarts, when she was sorted into Slytherin and a certain Scamander was the first one to clap for her when everyone else was silent, shocked at the hats decision. One-Shot.


"Potter Lily."

I still remember the day Professor Vector called my name for the sorting. As opposed to probably what would have been every other first year in the Great Hall that day, I wasn't nervous at all. Why should I have been? James and Albus had both been sorted into Gryffindor. How could I have imagined, even in my wildest dreams, that I wouldn't be joining them?

Because when the large hat was placed on my tiny head, it didn't wait two moments before announcing to he world that I was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin.

For a couple of seconds, I sat on the stool, even after the hat had been lifted off my head. Then, becoming aware of the voices that were murmuring and whispering to each other, I lifted myself off the seat and quickly marched to the Slytherin table.

It was so quiet. And then, out of nowhere, I heard a pair of hands clapping slowly, but loudly. I turned my head toward the crowd I had just left and saw him. Lysander Scamander. It was only after he started clapping that my brothers, and then others, joined in.

Lysander himself was sorted into Ravenclaw while his twin brother, Lorcan, joined me in Slytherin.

After that day, I've always felt like I will never be able to return the favour. Because it was Lysander who started clapping before Lily Potter had the chance to give into tears, Lysander who made me feel like I wasn't alone and it was Lysander who explained to me that it was okay to be in Slytherin, even before my brothers could convey this to me. Papa and Mama were fine with it, of course. They held no prejudice.

"What's on your mind?" I hear him say in his slightly raspy voice.

"The sorting." I smile, looking up at tall and thin boy with sparkling blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

He doesn't answer. But that's him. He talks only when needed. Never for the sake of it.

Instead, he sits down beside me on a rock in the fresh snow.

"I'll miss it, you know." I whisper, taking in the pure magnificence of the castle that has been my home for the past seven years.

"Hm." says Lysander. I turn to look at him. He looks so angelic, so childlike, tracing names in the snow with a stick, that I can't help but smile.

Being Lily Potter does get me my share of attention. I've been asked out a fair few times, but I've always declined. And that has made people think that I have airs about myself. Honestly, I've never been ready to get into a relationship. I feel like everyone befriends me just because I'm Harry Potter's daughter. In my first few years at Hogwarts, I really did enjoy the attention after which I began to realize how shallow and baseless it all was.

Thank heavens for having Hugo and Lys. Lysander especially, now that Hugo's Head Boy. He has been exactly what I've needed. A friend, a confidante, a sounding board.

"Sometimes I wish you'd talk a bit more." I say, looking down at the fresh snow. It's so quiet here. This place makes me happy. It's just near the edge of the forest and has a small clearing where I like to sit and think when I'm in one of my moods. It's also our secret place. Lysander's and mine. He got me here in third year to see a Thestral after my cat died. Amazingly enough, I wasn't scared.

We've been coming here increasingly often, he and I.

"What do you want me to say?" says Lysander, stopping what he's doing.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Holidays start tomorrow." he says. I nod. Christmas holidays. Then four months and N.E.W.T.s after which I'll leave Hogwarts for good. Leave Lysander for good. Of course we'll meet now and then, but it won't be the same. This sudden thought affects me deeply. We've always been together. And now we wont. I've gotten used to him. Has he gotten used to me?

"I'm thinking of staying back for the holidays." I say, deciding suddenly. "I want to be here for as long as is possible."

Again, Lysander doesn't reply. But I know he's going to miss Hogwarts too. I smile absentmindedly.

"Lys?" I say, looking at him. He looks at me, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I love you." I whisper. Lysander doesn't take his gaze off me as he absentmindedly brushes snow off my hair. "And I, you, Lily." he says.

I look back down. "I meant it in a different way." I say, smiling dismissively. He's way too innocent and oblivious to understand the depth of my feelings. It's okay. I will still always love him most in the world.

I feel a cold hand going up my cheek that slowly turns my face towards his. I want to look away because I might just cry, but his blue eyes look into my brown ones as his nose bumps into mine.

"I did too." he whispers before his lips slowly press against mine and I feel the ground beneath my feet disappear. My eyes droop, wanting to savour this moment forever as the pressure on my mouth increases and I feel myself giving into this sensation completely. I didn't know kissing Lysander was supposed to feel this good. Slowly, we break away, eyes trained on each others' faces. A laugh escapes me in the euphoria of the moment and I kiss him again and he responds with equal passion.

"When did you realize you loved me?" he asks, as we break apart a second time, brushing the hair off my eyes. Such an un-Lysander thing to do.

"I don't know when I realized it. But I think it had always been there since our first day here. That's why I'll miss it so much. Hogwarts was the place that brought me close to you." I say quietly, feeling kind of stupid. He stares at me for a fraction of a second before his mouth splits into a grin, something that I've hardly ever seen before.

"What about you?" I say, looking away finally realizing how warm my cheeks are.

"Me? Since we first met." he says. I turn back to look at him looking at the sky. "We were six, remember?"

I nod to show that I do remember.

"I started talking about Crumple-horned Snorcacks and James and Al made fun of me, but you stood up for me and told them to knock it off."

Of course. The day is fresh in my memory.

"Everyone always made fun of me so I was okay with that. But you, you were the first person who stood up for me. Of course, at that time I didn't love you like the way I do now. But then boys started to notice you and I realized that one day you wouldn't be only my best friend. Someday you'd fall in love with someone. Someday Lily and I wouldn't be together anymore. And that affected me."

I stare at him and I'm sure my face resembles a tomato by now.

"You _can_ talk." is all I manage to say and he laughs. I laugh too.

It's now that I understand how beautiful it is to fall in love with your best friend. How lucky I am to have him. Lysander makes me happy, no matter what his quirks are.

"So, Miss Potter, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" he grins.

"A thousand times, yes." I smile as he leans in to kiss me one more time.

* * *

**So there it is, my first one shot. Dunno if I'm suited for these but it was fun writing! :) I would appreciate reviews, thanks! :D**


End file.
